HF 048.5
7:41:46 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, we can do a thing! 7:42:12 PM Jamaros: You guys just picked up a warlock who kidnapped Rune. 7:42:19 PM Jamaros: ...where are you going? 7:42:40 PM Rune: Rune wanted to bring him to the guild, she thinks. 7:42:42 PM Quill: Quill is quiet after punching the guy. 7:42:54 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, you're heading to the guild. 7:43:34 PM Jamaros: He's bound on the carpet, I assume Hank is on Kai. 7:45:17 PM Hank: ((Yes , sorry just saw the Skype notifications)) 7:45:25 PM Jamaros: ((S'ok)) 7:45:44 PM Jamaros: How about this? Let's pick up after the guild. 7:45:59 PM Jamaros: You drop him off, it's pretty late now, head back to the prison? 7:46:22 PM Quill: Quill does. 7:46:30 PM Rune: Rune does! And definitely holds Quill's hand as soon as they get rid of that guy. 7:46:34 PM Hank: Hank does 7:46:51 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, we'll pick up at the prison. 7:47:18 PM Rune: That was terrifying. I need tea. ALL THE TEA.. 7:47:32 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "I shall prepare tea." 7:48:31 PM Rune: ... until I got that Sending, I really, really thought I was going to have to see how long I can wall of fire. And I don't think I can wall of fire that long. 7:49:11 PM Rune: Thank you, Gerald. I got kidnapped. 7:49:18 PM Rune: And this is why we don't split up, Hank! 7:49:33 PM Quill: You would have been fine. I should have gone with you guys, though. 7:50:00 PM Rune: I don't know. I might have run out of spells. 7:50:14 PM Hank: I think we both agreed to split up this time. 7:50:18 PM Rune: And I do hope you figured out whatever you were worried about, at least. 7:50:58 PM Hank: If I say yes will you believe me? 7:51:16 PM Rune: Yes. 7:51:46 PM Rune: But I won't stop worrying about you, because you're probably still going to act weird. 7:52:41 PM Hank: I am still working out what worried me, one way or another it will be resolved in a couple days, so no need to worry. 7:52:59 PM Jamaros: Taeral comes up at this point and gives Rune a hug. 7:53:50 PM Rune: Rune hugs Taeral back. 7:53:57 PM Rune: Well I'm worried. So there. 7:54:19 PM Quill: Quill looks over at Hank. "A couple days?" 7:55:16 PM Hank: Yes, it will be resolved before the vampire attack. 7:55:39 PM Quill: What will? 7:55:55 PM Rune: I don't know, he's acting weird again. And it wasn't just the sleeping apparently. 7:56:24 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "maybe he's just weird." 7:57:41 PM Hank: We could go with that Taeral, in broad terms it is an attempt to get information. 7:59:06 PM Rune: I don't know why you're so averse to communicating, but it's very frustrating. 7:59:37 PM Quill: You never know how this stuff is going to effect everyone else. 7:59:58 PM Quill: My girlfriend got kidnapped because of a thing that happened to me before I met any of you. 8:00:48 PM Rune: What? No, I got kidnapped because Hank insisted on splitting up. 8:00:53 PM Hank: But if I make sure only I am involved or have knowledge of this then only I get affected if it goes wrong. 8:01:04 PM Quill: That is not the way it works and you know it. 8:01:16 PM Quill: And you got kidnapped because he wanted to know from me how to get out of his pact. 8:01:57 PM Rune: And yes, that isn't the way it works, and Hank knows it, and I got kidnapped because a bad person thought he'd do a bad thing to do what he wanted. 8:03:25 PM Hank: Also you refused to take the horse back , it was a mutual split up this time. 8:03:55 PM Rune: Because it's YOUR HORSE and I'M AFRAID OF RIDING ON IT ALONE! 8:05:11 PM Jamaros: Gerald brings tea. 8:05:19 PM Hank: And this is why we split up, because we got in another argument. 8:05:54 PM Rune: No, it's because YOU LEFT. And you insisted on it. 8:08:13 PM Hank: Look everything is fine, you insist that it isn't because I refuse to share every single detail. 8:08:35 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...you don't typically share...*any* details." 8:09:01 PM Quill: Ignorance for us isn't as safe as you seem to think it is. 8:10:47 PM Quill: Because we're going to blunder in and try to help you no matter what, and that means we're ill equipped to deal with whatever secrets you're hiding. 8:11:55 PM Hank: See if we are all involved then everyone of us faces the consequences. 8:12:22 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...I feel like we're going to anyway." 8:12:42 PM Rune: Oh, like getting kidnapped? Is that a consequence? 8:13:08 PM Hank: That was not related directly. 8:13:55 PM Hank: It was my fault but not because of keeping secrets. 8:14:48 PM Rune: I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IT IS! UGH. 8:14:55 PM Rune: Rune stalks off to her room. 8:16:11 PM Hank: I guess we are done here then. 8:16:31 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...you are something, you know that?" 8:17:32 PM Hank: Oh? 8:18:50 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Since I came back, all you have done is question my actions and intentions, but you expect us to let you act independently, to the detriment of everyone here and just take 'oh, I don't want you to suffer the consequences' as an excuse?" 8:18:59 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...fuck you." 8:20:40 PM Quill: You're not protecting anyone, Hank. You just don't want to have to explain yourself. 8:20:52 PM Quill: Quill goes to his room, which is also Rune's room. 8:21:19 PM Jamaros: Taeral stares at you, Hank. 8:22:01 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...tell me I'm wrong." 8:22:56 PM Hank: ...both you and Quill have a point. 8:23:13 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...could you at least tell me?" 8:23:24 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Or...or Creed? Or...somebody?" 8:25:23 PM Hank: The only person who knows right now is probably the person I trust the second least. 8:25:40 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...well, now that's just plain unfair." 8:26:38 PM Hank: It made sense at the time 8:27:07 PM Hank: All of this discussion has made me feel more and more like it was a stupid choice. 8:27:29 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Then don't fucking do it, man." 8:27:52 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Or at least tell us so we can hit you with something and say 'Gods you're an idiot'." 8:28:05 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Be a stress-reliever for us if nothing else." 8:30:22 PM Hank: Fine I am still unsure about this, but I only want to say it once. 8:30:58 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "May I call the others back, then?" 8:31:12 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Perhaps you can make props, turn it into a puppet show." 8:32:13 PM Hank: ... ha, yes get the others this won't take long. 8:32:28 PM Hank: Hank will stare at the tea cup 8:33:17 PM Jamaros: Taeral goes to get the others. 8:36:22 PM Rune: Rune returns, with Tiprus. 8:36:36 PM Quill: Quill comes out. 8:36:58 PM Jamaros: Ok, so everyone is here ((I'll say Anna and Creed are there too, unless you don't want them, Hank)). 8:37:38 PM Hank: ((That's fine I said everyone)) 8:39:39 PM Hank: Ok ... so to put it simply my plan was to break into Williams office to steal files hoping to find information on him that he doesn't want people to know. 8:40:01 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "I like!" 8:40:07 PM Rune: That's not a good plan. 8:41:07 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...may I ask why?" 8:41:52 PM Hank: Remember how I said that only the person I trusted second least knew about the plan? 8:42:30 PM Hank: I don't trust William to have any of our interests at heart. 8:42:48 PM Quill: ...why? 8:43:59 PM Hank: This is why I wanted evidence I have nothing but suspicions right now and odd things that don't quite add up. This plan would hopefully have gotten me proof. 8:44:31 PM Hank: Or arrested, or dead . There weren't many good outcomes to the plan. 8:44:51 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...give me a day, I can make you something to help." 8:45:03 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Some special gloves or something, I have ideas." 8:45:54 PM Quill: What are these suspicions based on? 8:48:17 PM Hank: The spying on a lot of us from childhood, the unknown finances for this group, the fact that he put us in a headquarters with an active ritual circle. 8:49:22 PM Rune: He never said he had our interests at heart, Hank. 8:49:47 PM Rune: He's working for the city, and also, for a demigoddess or whatever Fae queens are. 8:49:53 PM Hank: Yes and how does that make the case that we should trust him 8:50:04 PM Hank: If anything that adds to the suspicions. 8:50:20 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...that's...not an awful point." 8:51:05 PM Rune: It doesn't. It means your suspicions are self-evident, not some big revelation. 8:51:32 PM Hank: And you wonder why I wanted to get evidence first. 8:52:36 PM Quill: ANd besides -- your plan isn't great. You're going to break into his office in the hopes you find something. You don't even know what you're looking for. This is William, you're not going to find a holy symbol of Asmodeus in his desk drawer. 8:53:23 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Asmodeus! Good!" 8:53:25 PM Rune: ... hopefully... 8:53:36 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "...Asmodeus...good?" 8:53:46 PM Rune: Not for us. 8:54:23 PM Hank: I saw an area to search when I was in the office with Rune earlier today. 8:55:57 PM Hank: And I have a distraction lined up. To hopefully buy at least a couple extra minutes. 8:56:12 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...Jamaros." 8:56:16 PM Rune: He'll have his office warded a million times over. 8:56:51 PM Quill: You are probably going to get arrested. 8:58:04 PM Quill: I also think it's funny how tight you and Darksbane are now. 8:59:14 PM Hank: Not tight I just trust him slightly more than William. Which to clarify means almost not at all. 9:01:14 PM Hank: I am aware the plan is high risk low reward. My other option seems to be to do nothing and just sit on my suspicions. 9:01:15 PM Rune: How much do you trust us. 9:02:01 PM Hank: Quite a bit, that's why I did not want you anywhere near my stupid plan. 9:02:37 PM Quill: High Risk no reward. 9:02:57 PM Hank: That is your opinion Quill. 9:03:05 PM Quill: I don't think you're going to find anything in his office, if there's anything to find. 9:03:44 PM Rune: You're not going to find anything, you're going to get caught and you're terrible at sneaking and a bad liar. 9:05:03 PM Hank: At least I will have tried something, and I am not a bad liar. 9:05:47 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I would recommend you go back to Darksbane and postpone...whatever you were going to have him do, while we work out a better plan." 9:07:17 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Perhaps, together...we can figure something out...that's less risky and higher reward." 9:08:05 PM Rune: And not daft. I don't know why anybody would ever think he was working for our best interests. 9:08:18 PM Rune: We were hired on the premise that we work for the city. 9:08:36 PM Rune: If he thought sacrificing us for the city would help the city, I'm sure he'd do it. It's his job. 9:09:19 PM Hank: And why does that argument make my plan any stupider, if anything it justifies my plans motivation. 9:09:52 PM Quill: I guess I just don't get the point. 9:10:31 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Knowledge...power. Rule three combat." 9:11:10 PM Rune: But we knew that. 9:11:40 PM Hank: But we could know more.. potentially.. maybe. 9:13:25 PM Hank: Look we obviously aren't going to convince each other. 9:14:46 PM Rune: It's also illegal. When did you stop caring about the law? 9:15:52 PM Hank: I still care about the law, that is not what is in question here. 9:17:10 PM Rune: But you're breaking it. 9:18:26 PM Hank: Do you know the number of laws we have broken in our missions already? 9:19:03 PM Rune: A lot, but I'm not the one who cares. Normally that's you. 9:19:57 PM Hank: And if I feel this is more important than the law? 9:20:10 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...why?" 9:20:39 PM Jamaros: Tiprus walks away. 9:21:34 PM Rune: Good question. 9:22:24 PM Hank: Look if this vampire plan goes south this could be what makes William drop us to protect the city, in formation on him before that could help protect the group. 9:24:18 PM Quill: So we get fired. I'm thinking about quitting after the vampire mess anyway. 9:25:23 PM Rune: What? Why? 9:26:10 PM Quill: I mean, I'm not going anywhere, but I don't really think I belong here. I'm a musician who knows a couple of spells. 9:27:08 PM Rune: You rescued me today. 9:29:15 PM Quill: Not really. I didn't even get the spell right! We just lucked out. Also, you didn't need rescuing, you had it all under control by the time we got there. I just got you a ride home. Also also, you wouldn't have been in this situation if not for me. 9:29:54 PM Rune: ... what do you mean you didn't get the spell right? It worked perfectly fine. 9:30:30 PM Rune: And I did need rescuing, because until you sent to me I was about to flambe the lot of them, and I'm not sure I could have kept that up against a warlock with a demon on his side. 9:34:24 PM Quill: I mean, if I got the spell right, you would have been able to talk to me telepathically, I just got parts of your conversation. Anyway, you could have flambed them easily. 9:35:03 PM Rune: I could have talked to you telepathically, I just didn't think I could think one thing while saying something else, Quill. I was frightened. 9:38:15 PM Quill: Oh. Well, good, I got it right. Still... I won't always get lucky. I don't really bring anything the group needs. Eventually I'll just be a liability. 9:38:32 PM Rune: You talk people around. 9:39:56 PM Hank: If I am being honest you are nowhere near the biggest liability to the group Quill. 9:40:45 PM Quill: I mean... William hired a warlock, not a musician. I'm not that anymore. Eventually I'll be more trouble than I'm worth. 9:41:45 PM Rune: You know a lot of spells, Quill. 9:42:05 PM Rune: And honestly? I'd ask you to stop working here if I thought you weren't bringing anything to the table. 9:42:41 PM Hank: And your decisions always benefit the group. 9:43:50 PM Rune: ((Was that to Quill or Rune?)) 9:48:01 PM Hank: ((Quill )) 9:49:20 PM Quill: Well... thanks for saying that. 9:49:55 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...I am going to bed." 9:50:36 PM Rune: I think it's true. Goodnight, Taeral. 9:51:08 PM Hank: Night Taeral. 9:51:26 PM Jamaros: Taeral is gone. 9:52:34 PM Rune: Oh, bother, I forgot about these. 9:52:41 PM Rune: Rune takes two eggs out from her bag. 9:53:43 PM Jamaros: There are two eggs now, blue and yellow, both have noticeable cracks along the side. 9:54:15 PM Quill: Quill looks at them. "Do we know what these are going to birth?" 9:54:52 PM Hank: If we leave them alone they may not do anything. 9:55:30 PM Rune: Hopefully. The blue one's yours, Quill. 9:55:37 PM Rune: And I'm stuck with yellow. Which I'm not going to use. 9:56:09 PM Quill: Why is it mine? WHo determines these things? 9:56:36 PM Jamaros: ((The DM does. I choose all, MWAHAHA!)) 9:56:41 PM Jamaros: (( :P )) 9:56:46 PM Rune: It matches your magical energy or something, I don't know. 9:57:29 PM Quill: So I'm blue? 9:57:36 PM Quill: (Da ba dee)) 9:58:15 PM Hank: ((Nooooo that will be in my head all night now)) 9:58:32 PM Jamaros: ((It does that)) 9:59:51 PM Hank: Yes and I am green, but I really don't want to think about that right now. 10:00:21 PM Rune: You're lucky. Mine looks like pee. 10:00:55 PM Hank: You are lucky yours isn't in the possession of a crazed archfey. 10:01:48 PM Quill: Also the color of the sun. 10:02:17 PM Quill: Which is very pretty. 10:02:20 PM Quill: THough painful. 10:02:41 PM Rune: So it doesn't fit me at all. And now I know that other mages see pee when I cast spells. 10:04:29 PM Quill: Yellow does not mean pee. I mean, when you see a pile of gold, do you think pee? 10:04:46 PM Quill: And you are pretty and fireballs are painful. 10:05:27 PM Rune: Well, no. And I'm glad you think I'm pretty and painful, anyway. 10:05:44 PM Rune: And we do need to work out how to get Hank's egg away from the crazed archfey. 10:06:28 PM Hank: At the very least to stop him from hatching something with it. 10:06:58 PM Quill: I suspect that when they hatch, they leave their current bearer. 10:07:37 PM Hank: Even so do we want him to get something from the egg? 10:09:10 PM Rune: No. 10:09:21 PM Rune: Especially since one of them was a shadow dragon. 10:09:38 PM Quill: Maybe it'll eat him. 10:10:05 PM Jamaros: Beep beep 10:10:07 PM Jamaros: Beep Beep 10:10:14 PM Jamaros: A sound comes from Quill's bag. 10:10:24 PM Quill: Quill looks down, and pulls out Oracle. 10:10:31 PM Jamaros: Oracle is blinking 10:11:00 PM Quill: Quill activates Oracle. "Oh, Rune, I managed to contact Lyv. That's what I used most of my spells on this afternoon." 10:11:29 PM Jamaros: As you say that and activate Oracle, you see Lyv's face display. 10:11:38 PM Rune: Lyv! 10:12:00 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Quill! Rune! ...I forgot your name!" 10:12:11 PM Rune: Hank. 10:12:16 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "HANK!" 10:12:18 PM Rune: Also, I'm dating you husband. I hope that's all right. 10:12:46 PM Rune: Are you all right? 10:12:48 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...I'm...genuinely not sure. ...I think it's best we don't tell the queen." 10:13:03 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "We're fine...I think. Out of the mountains, found this city." 10:13:14 PM Quill: Do you know what plane you're on? 10:13:46 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I'm not sure." 10:14:00 PM Rune: A city might be dangerous. 10:14:02 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "We asked this guy a bit back and he sort of laughed and just kept walking." 10:14:23 PM Quill: Was he human? 10:14:30 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "No, Minotaur." 10:14:40 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "There are some humans here, though." 10:14:44 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...I think." 10:15:04 PM Quill: Is the city a giant ring? 10:15:12 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "How'd you know?" 10:15:22 PM Jamaros: (( :) )) 10:15:25 PM Quill: You might be in Sigil. 10:15:34 PM Rune: Are there a lot of doors? 10:15:53 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Yes, and the nice lady told us not to go through any of them." 10:16:07 PM Hank: What nice lady? 10:16:28 PM Rune: Probably the one with all the blades. 10:16:33 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "She's very tall and spiky. She is a friend of Oberon's." 10:16:38 PM Rune: Whatever you do, don't call her a goddess. 10:17:13 PM Quill: Huh, I read that she doesn't talk. But maybe she made an exception for Aurilandur. Well... good news is you're not in hell or anything. 10:17:36 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...was that a thing?" 10:17:46 PM Rune: She probably didn't. Illusions can do that sort of thing for you if you want. 10:17:48 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Honestly...I'm kind of out of my depth here." 10:18:04 PM Quill: Just... stay out of her business, and be respectful, you should be relatively safe. 10:18:16 PM Jamaros: Lyv nods. "Thank you." 10:18:27 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Thank you for calling, we weren't sure we'd get through to you." 10:19:00 PM Quill: I'm glad you guys are all right. 10:19:22 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "The Queen was not well for a while, but we are recovering." 10:19:34 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "She spoke of Plan Q, but the details were...vague." 10:19:53 PM Quill: ...should we tell her sister where you are? 10:20:05 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...I don't know." 10:20:19 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I think I'd like you to, though." 10:20:31 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "But, if the queen is angered by this...I didn't say to." 10:21:44 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:22:00 PM Jamaros: Lyv looks off to someone off camera. "Yes? ...she is...good." 10:22:24 PM Rune: Do you know what's going on at home? In winter, I mean? 10:22:56 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...we tried. We had some sprites who were sent to retrieve news...they have not come back." 10:24:07 PM Rune: ... that's really worrying. 10:24:12 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Yes." 10:24:24 PM Jamaros: Jaykos (O.S.): "Is that them?" 10:24:28 PM Jamaros: Lyv:" Yes." 10:24:44 PM Jamaros: Jaykos's head pops into frame. "Hello there." 10:24:47 PM Quill: Is that Jaykos? 10:24:58 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "It is, I am." 10:25:07 PM Quill: How are you, you shoe hoarding weirdo? 10:25:25 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "Well, I completely lost my collection in the assault." 10:25:35 PM Quill: I'm sorry to hear about that. 10:25:47 PM Quill: Though apparently you're in the right place to start a new collection. 10:26:06 PM Quill: All kinds of beings pass through Sigil. 10:26:20 PM Rune: Try not to collect them. 10:26:26 PM Rune: Their rules don't work the same way as yours do. 10:26:40 PM Jamaros: Jaykos holds up a strange shoe. It sort of looks like a pump, but it splits into two heels. 10:26:46 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "Already on it." 10:26:59 PM Rune: Oh, that's pretty. And it must give a lot better support. 10:27:28 PM Jamaros: ((No, I mean...imagine two feet that merge at the toes)) 10:27:42 PM Quill: I mean, It could just be that he just like shoes at this point, which is fair. 10:27:44 PM Rune: ((I know.)) 10:27:49 PM Jamaros: ((Oh, ok)) 10:28:03 PM Rune: A lot of people do. I don't know why, the interesting ones are usually too hard to walk in. 10:28:07 PM Rune: And they make you taller. 10:28:18 PM Jamaros: Jaykos: "It does lose something that I can't keep them as slaves afterward, but the shoes are nice." 10:28:34 PM Rune: Slavery is wrong. 10:28:44 PM Rune: ... I just thought I'd mention that. 10:28:52 PM Jamaros: Jaykos shrugs and wanders off again. 10:28:56 PM Rune: But I'm glad you're all right. 10:29:19 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Sorry about that. We ran into him shortly after arriving in the city. We are still hoping to find more." 10:29:41 PM Rune: I'm sure there are a lot of refugees across a lot of planes. 10:30:06 PM Rune: And probably some people just hunkered down and hid or made the best of it. Usually they do in that kind of situation. 10:30:18 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "We are glad to see that the communication center of Oracle has been fixed." 10:30:32 PM Rune: She's amazing. 10:30:36 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Well, I'm glad to see. The Queen's been...she's busy." 10:30:50 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Who is? Oh, Oracle. Yes, it is a marvel." 10:31:00 PM Rune: Busy with what? 10:31:26 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Um...Queen stuff? I don't ask questions." 10:31:38 PM Rune: ... as long as she's not lying in bed all day depressed. 10:32:30 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I am sure she isn't. She is the queen. She knows what she's doing." 10:33:28 PM Hank: How are you communicating through Oracle? 10:34:21 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Oh, we have a connection. All the children of Oberon and Titania can contact it through their wrist jewels." 10:34:32 PM Rune: ... aren't you with the Queen? 10:35:04 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Um...sort of. I am told that the nice lady doesn't like me in her home. So, only the Queen may be there." 10:35:51 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "So, I'm taking this opportunity to call." 10:36:29 PM Quill: All of them can access Oracle? 10:36:36 PM Rune: Oh, I see. 10:36:43 PM Rune: ... so where are you staying? 10:36:56 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I mean...they have to know where Oracle is, but, yes. Technically." 10:37:04 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I have a house." 10:37:10 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...with Jaykos." 10:37:18 PM Rune: Oh, good. 10:37:34 PM Quill: Why did you send Oracle to me? 10:38:07 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...um...I can ask the queen, if you want." 10:38:30 PM Quill: Quill nods. 10:38:41 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...ok....right now?" 10:38:53 PM Quill: No, it's okay. 10:39:19 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Ok, when I find out, I'll let you know." 10:39:31 PM Quill: THanks, Lyv. 10:39:50 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "It's nice to see you, again Quill. ...and others." 10:40:19 PM Rune: Rune waves. 10:40:37 PM Jamaros: Lyv waves. "So...you two are dating now? ...that's nice." 10:41:59 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:42:13 PM Rune: It is nice. He's very cuddly. Or possibly I am. 10:43:05 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Yes...I should go...Jaykos is fighting a Gith." 10:43:13 PM Jamaros: An explosion is heard off-screen. 10:43:18 PM Rune: Oh dear. ... good luck! 10:43:28 PM Quill: ... why is he doing that? 10:43:56 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I think it's over a pair of loafer. We will talk again. If you need us, ask Oracle to call us. It may work. Bye." 10:44:04 PM Jamaros: Lyv's head vanishes back into the gem. 10:45:21 PM Quill: Well. I think they're relatively safe, that's a relief. 10:46:29 PM Hank: Yes it is. 10:47:48 PM Rune: A big one. I'd be happier if she were bodyguarding you again, though. I mean... it'd be awkward, but she's stronger than I am. 10:50:24 PM Quill: I shouldn't need a bodyguard at all. 10:50:54 PM Rune: But we're still not sure of that. 10:53:31 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. "If I need a bodyguard, that's another indicator that I don't belong in this group." 10:54:02 PM Rune: The rest of us don't have powerful archfey after us. 10:57:34 PM Quill: Quill sighs, and sits down. "I had almost forgotten." 10:58:15 PM Rune: He's probably stopped chasing you. 10:58:27 PM Rune: But I'd rather you be safe until we know for sure. 10:59:28 PM Quill: I am a liability to this group. I shouldn't have joined, not with that tzmkipc chasing me. 11:00:51 PM Rune: Well, William thought it was worth it, and he IS the one who hired us. If you want, we can just ask him if he still does. 11:03:48 PM Quill: Quill sighs. "Just ignore me. I just feel a bit... unimpressive. I was writing a song while my girlfriend was getting kidnapped." 11:04:27 PM Rune: You wrote a song? 11:04:29 PM Rune: Rune brightens. 11:04:48 PM Rune: And at least you weren't the one who got kidnapped, all right? That's unimpressive. 11:05:27 PM Quill: You had it under control. And yeah, Gerald told me a story about the Kenku, so I made a tune out of it. 11:06:19 PM Rune: I didn't feel like I had it under control, Quill. 11:06:36 PM Rune: ... What story? Can you play it for us? 11:09:19 PM Quill: It's about how they stole from the wrong person and got cursed. 11:09:45 PM Quill: Quill pulls out his flute and starts playing his new song. "The flute helped me write it." 11:11:26 PM Jamaros: The song is wondrous and beautiful. Starting off light and simple, gaining in complexity as it continues until hitting a discordant moment at the point they are caught...and then ending sadly, reflecting the opening in a lower key. 11:11:37 PM Jamaros: ...and Quill starts floating. 11:11:51 PM Rune: Rune gets a bit weepy, and is also rather impressed at the floating. 11:12:11 PM Jamaros: Gerald, who you now see at the other end of the room, has begun to tear up, as well. 11:13:10 PM Quill: Quill finishes, and looks down. "AH! Okay, yes, the flute likes it too." 11:13:38 PM Jamaros: This time, when you stop, you remain hovering until you will yourself down. 11:13:55 PM Rune: That was beautiful. ... I don't think ordinary musicians can do that. 11:16:02 PM Quill: Well... I am a good musician. I never doubted that. 11:16:58 PM Rune: Good musicians don't write songs with magic flutes and then float. You're a strong bard. 11:17:04 PM Rune: ... we ought to get you registered with the guild. 11:19:30 PM Quill: The floating was the magic flute. She can do that now. 11:19:51 PM Rune: I doubt she'd do it for anyone, though. 11:20:19 PM Jamaros: The flute, on it's own, plays a foul, discordant note. 11:20:29 PM Rune: See? 11:22:56 PM Quill: Quill smiles. "I am a good bard. It's the one thing I am good at." 11:23:52 PM Rune: But that means magic too. Really, I think we had better get you registered. Most music-mages can't turn people into slugs, either, even when they really deserve it. 11:26:10 PM Quill: ..that is a good trick. 11:26:32 PM Jamaros: ...I think I may end here, if you're ok with that.